Tender Hearts
by dream witch01
Summary: AU- Yuki has to help others find their own happiness and love so that the darkness in their hearts would disappear. But things aren't easy, it seemed that helping those guys is next to impossible. Will she finish her goal? Or will she find love suddenly?


**A/N: **Hi there! Azure Witch is here for another story… First of all, I do not own any of the characters in this story… ^^… Also, this fic would be a bit shorter than my ongoing story Advent of the Night Lords… The idea here came up when my best friend Yasnky talked to me about Advent arc 3 and how my story there was pretty dark and full of mystery. As much as she loved that, she wondered if I could also make a story with a lighter side and more about sweeter romance. I thought that it wouldn't be bad after all to try. I tried thinking of some things and looking for some nice ideas to create a new environment to this new story. So after some thoughts, this story came into being… So without further ado, welcome to the first chapter of Tender Hearts…

Please read and review… ^^

* * *

**HEARTS ONE – A HEARTFELT MELODY**

_Another one! I helped another person!_

Yuki Cross thought cheerfully as she skipped down the hallways of the academy clutching a leather-bound book in her hands. She was currently a second year high school student but she knew that she was far from normal. She smiled to herself as she completed yet another mission entrusted to her by her mother. Her long-brown hair bounced as she jumped the last few steps of the stairs and her chocolate-brown eyes shined with delight. She knew she had a long way to go but at least, it brought her a step closer to her goal. Ever since she was given this task, she found it rather enjoyable. But not everything would be smooth sailing. Everything depended on her luck and she knew that she would run out of it sooner or later.

She put those depressing thoughts out of her mind as she entered her classroom. Her mother gave her the task to save other people's hearts being drowned by the darkness. Because it was said that the darkness would ultimately destroy a person completely. Making them lose their meaning and their souls. It was up to her to show them love and happiness. She knew that it sounded weird but her family had been doing this for generations and her main goal is to fill that particular book she is holding with those captured darkness in order to seal them away. Yuki loved helping people without any reason. She also knew that none of the people she helped would remember her or the events that happened prior to meeting her. It was the price she had to pay but she didn't think much of it. All she wanted was to see the smiles of those people.

The last person she helped proved to be one of the easier ones since all she had to do was to help that person make-up with his friend. It ended quite well and now, she had an additional page filled out in her book. It was already late at the academy and there were only a couple of students left. She decided to call it a day and head home. She grabbed her bag and headed out the building.

_Huh? I think I heard something just now…_

Yuki found that what she heard was definitely a melody and as she listened to it more, she found herself loving it. She walked through the empty courtyard of the academy and down to the music hall. The sweet yet sad melody of the piano drew her like a magnet. Despite all of her reasoning to stop, she couldn't resist the desire to take a closer look. She wondered who was playing the piano, whoever it was that person had to be pretty talented. She stopped in front of the door and quietly entered the hall. She heard the sound clearly and all her thoughts seemed to have stopped. She closed her eyes as she savored every note. It was heartwarming but it was also lonely. Like there is a piece missing in her heart. Yuki wiped the tears in her eyes as she opened them. Despite everything, the melody was hauntingly beautiful.

_What's with this? It feels nostalgic. It's like it's painful. The piano carries a stream of calmness. These sentiments are peacefully arising…_

These thoughts entered her mind as she stood at the end of the room. There was a solitary piano in the middle of the hall. A sleek, black grand piano that was used by some music club students. She had been here before and she listened to some recitals but somehow, this was the first time she heard a melody like this. She was suddenly curious about the person playing it. Without any hesitation, she moved closer to the stage. Upon closer look, she saw a young man with silver hair. She had the sudden feeling that she knew who this person was. Suddenly the melody stopped and she came face to face with the mysterious musician.

_Kiryuu…_

Chocolate-brown eyes met with the cool amethyst eyes of this silver-haired person. Yuki couldn't help but be surprised by the discovery. Of course, she knew who this person was. He was a second year high school student who was also a classmate of hers. Though, they've never interacted much since the start of the school year. He never really did talk to anyone too much in the classroom and he was always sitting quietly by his chair near the windows most of the time. The only thing she knew about him was that he was pretty famous among girls and apparently another model student.

"What are you doing over there? You do know that eavesdropping and spying is a rude behavior," Zero said impassively as he picked up the song sheets and arranged it in his bag. He was a bit annoyed by the unwanted audience. He really didn't want anyone to intrude upon his privacy like this and he didn't want others to hear his melody at all.

"What was that song? It's a very beautiful piece! And besides that, you're really great! You surprised me!" Yuki said enthusiastically as she stood in front of him. She didn't really know him that much but his music was very beautiful. She never heard anyone play the piano that way.

"Could you not talk so lightly about such things? Flattering me is nice, but…" Zero said seriously as he gazed at her deeply. He had enough of people pretending to say things they didn't really mean. Besides that, those people don't understand anything at all. None of them do.

"That's not it! It seemed as if the high notes become transparent. It seemed to pierce my heart… I had no idea a piano can make such beautiful sounds," Yuki said sincerely as she looked at Zero. There was no way she would say those things if she didn't really mean them. She was being honest with herself and she hoped that he would believe her._ N-no… why am I saying such warming things?_ That thought made her blush suddenly and she turned away to hide the warmth spreading in her cheeks. "Sorry! I really didn't mean to do it. I'm disturbing you, aren't I? Well then, see you around."

Zero felt his eyes widen in surprise at her words as he packed his things and closed the lid of the piano. It was the first time he heard someone sincerely say those kinds of things before. The tone of her voice and her description was something. Hearing this girl tell him that made him feel something different. He gazed at her apologetic features and he knew that she was telling the truth.

"Forget it. Its fine, you don't need to apologize. Besides, I'm already done with practice," Zero said in the same impassive tone as he picked up his things and headed towards her. He suddenly became aware that he had seen her before in the classroom. If he was right, her family name was Cross.

The two headed out of the music hall and as they walked together, Yuki couldn't think of anything to say. This was the first time she had ever spoken to him and she felt nervous for some kind of reason. She tried to look up at him and for the first time, she saw how good-looking he was. Of course, she knew that before but she never seemed to see him up close. She was mesmerized by the way his silver hair shone in the sunset, his pale yet fair complexion, and his well-toned body. But most of all, she loved his eyes. There were striking shades of amethyst with a hint of silver. She was enchanted by his gaze instantly. Yet, she wished she could see something else in those eyes of his.

_His eyes were so lonely…_

"Chopin's Tristesse," Zero said suddenly and Yuki was broken out of her reverie. She gazed at him curiously and wondered what it was about. Zero could see a question forming in her mind. "You asked what song I was playing earlier in the piano. It's Chopin's Etude No. 3 in E major or commonly known as Tristesse. Anyway, I haven't introduced myself. It's Zero Kiryuu."

"Yuki Cross," Yuki said as she smiled at him. She was glad that he didn't seem to mind her company that much. She knew little about him and a part of her wished to get to know him more. To see more of Zero Kiryuu aside from this cold and stoic individual. She felt that this isn't really him because the person who played the piano earlier seemed so different. Would he talk to her again after this? Maybe in the classroom or somewhere. She knew then that she wanted to be his friend.

"By the way, please don't tell anybody about that just now," Zero said as he once again locked eyes with her. He really wanted to keep it a secret. It was the only sanctuary he had. The place where he could be himself and where he could keep the memories of those times alive.

"By just now, did you mean… the piano? Why?" Yuki asked hesitantly and she saw a different emotion in Zero's eyes aside from apathy. He looked so lonely; his eyes were expressing that emotion so clearly. She found herself wishing that he didn't have that look.

"Please, just promise me…" Zero said softly as he looked away. He felt himself easing up a bit as Yuki promised to keep it a secret. He didn't know why but he knew that his secret would be safe with her. He never really talked to anyone like this before but it seemed she was different from most people he knew. She was honest and sincere and he found that he liked that about her.

They talked about some things and Yuki found herself enjoying Zero's company. He didn't really say much but he listened very well. The tension she felt earlier seemed to lighten quite a lot that she found herself acting normally with him. Despite everything, Zero seemed such a nice person. Yet one thing bothered her, she never saw him smile at all. Not once, did she see such a thing in his features. A smile… if only she could bring it back to him.

"Zero… would you mind if I drop by to hear you play the piano again? It's okay with me if you don't want to…" Yuki asked they both stopped in the middle of the intersecting roads. It seemed that this would be where they would go on different ways. She hoped that he would agree but she felt that he would decline. After all, she noticed that Zero didn't really want anyone to listen to him playing it.

"It's fine with me," Zero said as he walked to the path leading to his house. He waved Yuki goodbye and continued his way. He was surprised that he said yes to her but somehow, he really didn't mind her company. Maybe a change of pace would be nice.

Yuki was shocked by the answer. She just stood there, not believing what she heard from him. _Zero just agreed to let me listen to him play the piano again!_ Her face lit up in a wide smile as she also continued her way. It seemed that this day really was great. Maybe this would be a chance to get to know him better. After a few minutes, Yuki remembered the way his eyes showed the loneliness he hid. She wondered what was wrong and what happened to him? She knew that it was none of her business but somehow, her helping tendencies have kicked into gear once again.

_Could it be that you also have darkness in your heart, Zero?_ _Can't I take away that loneliness? Can't I at least save you?_

_And that's how this became a day to remember. For both of us…_

_

* * *

_

And that's hearts 1… hope you liked this chapter… ^^

By the way, since I'm still in the middle of writing Advent of the Night Lords, I won't be able to update as often as I can… since I'm a bit more focused on that other story which I usually update per week…but I can assure everyone that I have every intention to continue this story… see you guys again next time… ^^


End file.
